Wenn dich unser Zorn trifft
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Ein Wesen, das eigentlich nicht existieren dürfte, wird mit jedem Jahr mächtiger. Die Zukunft wird so finster, das selbst Götter nach einer Lösung suchen den Halbdämon Naraku zu vernichten. Zwischen drin ein Hundefürst, dem Naraku ebenfalls ein Dorn im Auge ist und dessen Söhne. AU - Geschichte Mischung aus Drama, Mystery & Romanze
1. Eroberung

Die Charakter aus der Serie sind nicht Meine. Sie gehören Rumiko Takahashi. Alle anderen Personen sind meiner Fantasy entsprungen. Verwendung bitte nur mit meiner Erlaubnis. Ansonsten wurde alles nur aus Spaß geschrieben, es ist kein Rechtsbruch und kein Gewinn beabsichtigt.  
Anmerkung: AU-Geschichte , Alles ist frei Erfunden und vielleicht auch ohne Sinn. Die Idee der Zeitreise habe ich aus der Serie " Die Zeitreisenden"  
Paaring: Inu no Taisho - Sarina ,Inu no Taisho - Izayoi & Inu no Taisho - Juna, evtl. Inuyasha - Kagome, Naraku - Sarina, Sesshomaru - OC

Warnung: Lemon ( mein erstes was ich überhaupt je geschrieben habe, deshalb bitte nicht gleich köpfen oder benutzt Tenseiga dazu ;) )  
Charaktertod später möglich

Wenn dich unser Zorn trifft... oder Götter Pläne schmieden

1. Kapitel - Eroberung

Dunkle Nacht herrschte im Land, selbst der Mond war heute hinter schweren Wolken verborgen. Ein majestätisches Schloss erhob sich in der weitläufigen Landschaft. Festes Mauerwerk sowie hohe Türme umgaben den Innenhof und das eigentliche Gebäude. Schatten huschten über die Mauern und behielten die Gegend im Auge. Schon seit Jahren war das Land friedlich, die letzten Kämpfe fast eine Generation her. Doch jetzt gab es einen gefährlichen Prinzen, der das Land im Sinne von Eroberungen durchstreifte.  
Jede Nachlässigkeit wurde streng bestraft, das war den Wachen bewusst die über die Mauern patrouillierten. Gerade heute Nacht waren sie besonders aufmerksam, denn ihr Herr stand ganz oben auf dem höchsten Turm und schaute ebenfalls ins Land. Was seinen derzeitigen Unmut erregt hatte, konnte niemand ahnen. Niemand wagte sich ihm zu nähern. Zu deutlich hatte jeder die starke dämonische Energie aufwallen gespürt. Ihr Herr und Fürst war verärgert, dessen war sich jeder bewusst. Selbst sein einziger Sohn blieb dem Turm fern.  
Inu no Taisho, der Herr der Hundedämonen und Fürst dieses Landes, war gerade mit seiner Gemahlin von einer Reise zurückgekommen. Auf der Burg eines befreundeten Clanoberhauptes wurde die Vermählung von dessen Tochter gefeiert. Zum ersten Mal traf Inu no Taisho auch den Emporkömmling Naraku. Keiner wusste, woher dieser ursprünglich gekommen war, doch seine Macht wuchs ständig.  
Der erste Eindruck, den der Fürst gewann, war der eines gefährlichen Mannes. Dieser schwarzhaarige Dämon war intrigant und verschlagen. Besser man sah sich vor.  
Dessen starkes Interesse an seiner Fürstin hatte seinen Ingrimm geweckt. Kurz bevor er jedoch seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren konnte, wurde Inu no Taisho von einer jungen schwarzhaarigen Dämonin mit rötlichen Augen angesprochen. Sie war Narakus Tochter und erzählte ihm, was dieser mit Sarina vermutlich beabsichtigte. So siegte dann seine kühle Überlegenheit.  
Später als das Fürstenpaar wieder ins heimatliche Schloss zurückgekehrt war, wollte Inu no Taisho seine Gemahlin in den Arm nehmen. Doch sie reagierte unbewusst sehr abweisend. Sie fühlte sich seelisch belastet, da sie noch immer nicht wusste was Naraku mit ihr gemacht hatte.  
Deshalb stand der Fürst nun hier oben und dachte nach.

Dieser Prinz wie er sich selbst nannte, war jünger als Inu no Taisho und hatte schwarze leicht gelockte Haare, die er immer offen trug. Seine Augen hatten eine seltene rötlich braune Farbe, was wohl besonders bei Frauen anziehend wirkte. Er bevorzugte blaue Kleidung und trug oft ein weißes Pavianfell wie einen Mantel über der Schulter.  
Im Kampf sah man Naraku mit einem Panzer, der seinen Oberkörper schützte. Die Schultern und Oberarme waren mit verstärkten Platten bedeckt, denen man nachsagte das es sich dabei um Drachenschuppen handelte. Wer dieser Naraku war oder woher er kam wusste niemand.  
Man achtete und fürchtete ihn unter Dämonen. Selbst die Menschen bekamen jetzt immer öfters seine Macht zu spüren, da er in ihre Ländereien einfiel, um Burgen und Schlösser zu erobern. Doch niemand wusste das in seiner Brust ein menschliches Herz schlug und er somit nur ein Halbdämon war, der seine Existenz einem Zusammenschluss vieler primitiver Wurmdämonen verdankte. Später war er dann dazu übergegangen stärkere Dämonen zu absorbieren, um ihre Kräfte zu erlangen. Doch das genügte Naraku noch nicht. Da er sich auch starke Abkömmlinge wünschte, suchte er sich starke weibliche Wesen um sich mit ihnen zu paaren. Die Erste war Kaguras Mutter gewesen, eine Dämonin die den Wind beherrschen konnte. Doch sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, entwickelte seine Tochter Kagura sentimentale Anwandlungen. Ihre Mutter hatte ein zu sanftmütiges Wesen, was sie an die Tochter vererbt hatte. So das Naraku plante als nächste Gefährtin eine Dämonin zu wählen, in deren Brust auch ein kriegerische Herz schlug. Sehr passend fand er dann Sarina, die Fürstin der Hunde und Gefährtin des Inu no Taisho. Wenn er diese Dämonin besitzen könnte, würde er sicher auch dem arroganten Fürsten einen herben Schlag versetzen.  
So hatte sich Naraku der weißhaarigen Hundedämonin mit dem lila Sichelmond auf der Stirn auf dem Fest genähert. Erst verwickelte er die Fürstin in ein harmloses Gespräch. Als Sarina ihm zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen blickte, begann der Halbdämon seinen Blick zu fixieren.  
Niemand ahnte das es ihm möglich war das Bewusstsein eines Wesen zu beeinflussen. Da Sarina eine starke Persönlichkeit war, mussste Naraku vorsichtig zu Werke gehen und langsam beginnen.  
Plötzlich jedoch war ihr Gemahl aufgetaucht, hatte seinen Arm um ihren Körper gelegt und zog sie an seine Brust. Dann küsste Inu no Taisho seine Fürstin.  
Beinahe sanft erklärte er ihr danach:" Verzeih, wenn ich deine angeregte Unterhaltung störe, doch ich bekam gerade eine Nachricht, die unsere dringende Abreise erfordert."  
Danach blickte der Hundedämon den Prinzen Naraku mit einem eisigen Ausdruck an in dem eine deutliche Warnung zulesen war. Doch wenn das Naraku beeindrucken sollte, war der Hund an den Falschen geraten. Denn er gab niemals auf, sondern verfolgte seine Ziele bis zum Ende. Sobald Sarina das Schloss verließ würde er zuschlagen.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte sich die Fürstin sofort in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen. So saß Sarina am Fenster und stickte. Eine Arbeit, die sie eigentlich hasste, doch nur so konnte sie sich ablenken. Zu deutlich hatte sie diesen kalten Blick ihres Gemahls gesehen, während ihrer Unterhaltung mit Naraku. Sie liebte Inu no Taisho und es lag nie in ihrer Absicht etwas zutun das ihn verärgerte. Was immer dieser Emporkömmling mit ihr gemacht, welche Macht er auf sie ausgeübt hatte, es hatte Sarina geängstigt. Seufzend legte sie die Stickerei weg und trat an das Fenster. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und draußen herrschte bald tiefste Nacht. Die Dienerin die hereingekommen war, und Feuer im Kamin anzündete nahm sie kaum wahr. In Gedanken versuchte sie noch immer zu begreifen, was auf dem Fest mit ihr geschehen war.

Leise und unhörbar, wie es nur ihm zu eigen war, trat der Fürst in das Gemach und beobachtete seine Gefährtin.  
Dann trat er hinter sie und legte seinen linken Arm so um Sarinas Bauch, das er ihren linken Arm einklemmte und mit seiner Klaue ihr rechtes Handgelenk umfasste, während er die rechte Klaue an ihre Kehle legte. Erschrocken keuchte die weißhaarige Hundedämonin auf. Sehr deutlich spürte sie wie ihr Gemahl die Spitze seiner Klaue über ihre Kehle streifte. Mit dem Gewicht seines Körper drückte der Fürst seine Gemahlin an die Wand. Sein linkes Knie war zwischen ihren Beinen, so das sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. In dieser Stellung war sie nun zwischen ihm und der Wand eingeklemmt. Sie war selbst eine starke Hundedämonin und konnte sich wehren, doch mit den Krallen an ihrer Kehle wagte sie es nicht. Außerdem ahnte sie, weswegen er so zornig war.  
" Du gehörst mir, ich bin der Einzige der dich je berühren wird.", flüsterte Inu no Taisho drohend.  
Sie wusste nicht, was ihr mehr Angst einjagte. Die Kälte seiner Stimme oder die Krallen an ihrer Kehle. Eine kurze, schnelle Bewegung würde genügen, um sie ihr aufzuschlitzen. Dann verschwand die Klaue von ihrem Hals. Erleichtert wollte sie schon aufatmen.  
Doch sehr zu ihrem eignen Entsetzen ließ der Fürst Sarina nicht los. Langsam ließ er seine Rechte an ihrem Körper hinabgleiten. Er strich über ihren Bauch und dann hinauf zu ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten, die sich deutlich unter ihrem Gewand abzeichneten.  
Mehrmals strich er über die Knospen, die trotz der Schicht Stoff auf die Berührung reagierten und hart wurden.  
" Wage es nie wieder diesen Naraku auch nur anzulächeln."  
Sie hatte Angst, das spürte Inu no Taisho nur allzu deutlich. Es lag nicht in seiner Absicht ihr weh zutun. Aber er war nicht der Herrscher der Hunde geworden, wenn er nicht hart durchgegriffen hätte. Auf Verrat stand der Tod und da konnte er bei seiner Gemahlin keine Ausnahme machen.  
Er packte ihr Genick und drückte leicht zu. Als sie erstarrte, wusste Inu no Taisho das sie diese Warnung verstanden hatte. Er konnte ihr jederzeit das Genick brechen. Dann ließ der Druck nach und sein Daumen fuhr in kreisrunden Bewegungen über ihren Nacken.  
Sarina fand kaum Worte um sich zu verteidigen, denn seine Berührungen löste ein kribbeln in ihrem Körper aus. Noch nie hatte sie so eine Lust in sich gespürt, obwohl sie seit über 300 Jahren das Lager teilten. Sie kannte seine große dämonische Stärke.  
Immerhin war er ein Daiyoukai und einer der Stärksten, wenn nicht sogar der Stärkste überhaupt. Das er jedoch so viel Macht über ihren Körper und ihre Gefühle haben konnte war neu.  
Im selben Moment wurde ihr aber etwas bewusst, das sie für einen Moment verwirrte. Obwohl Inu no Taisho seine Macht demonstrierte, hatte er, seit er das Gemach betrat, ihr nicht ein einziges Mal schmerzen zugefügt. Selbst der Griff um ihren Körper und die linke Klaue an ihrem rechten Handgelenk waren zwar fest aber nicht gewalttätig.  
" Naraku interessiert mich nicht, mein Gebieter. Du bist der Einzige dem ich mich hingeben will.", hauchte sie zitternd vor Erregung. Noch immer wusste die Fürstin nicht, worauf ihr Gefährte hinaus wollte. Seine Stimme war so kalt, drohend und anderseits versuchte er sie vermutlich bewusst zu verführen. Das auch an ihm diese Nähe nicht spurlos vorüberging, roch sie und spürte es nur allzu deutlich an ihrem Hintern.  
Inu no Taisho strich zärtlich über ihren leicht gebeugten Hals und streifte die Haare seiner Fürstin beiseite. Dann küsste er ihren Nacken, leckte mit der Zunge hinauf bis zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte erneut. "Sag es!"  
Mit einmal verharrte der Fürst. Nachdem er kurz mit seinen Zähnen über ihr Genick geraffelt hatte, öffnete er den Mund weiter und biss sanft in ihren Nacken.  
Heiß durchfuhr es Sarina, einerseits vor Erregung, anderseits vor Angst. Sie wusste nur zu gut das er die Kraft dazu hatte ihr Genick zu zerbeißen. Er brauchte nur auf seine vollen dämonischen Kräfte zurück zugreifen. Deshalb wagte sie sich nicht zu rühren. Doch auch diesmal verletzte der Fürst seine Gefährtin nicht, da er im gleichen Augenblick mit sanften Küssen weiter machte.  
" Ich bin dein.", flüstere sie und lehnte sich nach hinten.  
Plötzlich war die Hand, die sie hielt, verschwunden und der Druck in ihrem Rücken ebenfalls.

" Beweg dich nicht.", flüsterte ihr Gemahl, da sie sich umdrehen wollte. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie eine Klaue wieder auf ihrer Haut. Er fuhr ihren Nacken entlang bis vor zu ihrer Kehle. Von dort aus ließs er sie langsam tiefer gleiten bis zum Rand ihres Gewandes. Als sie das leise reißen des Stoffes vernahm, wusste Sarina das ihr Gefährte gerade ihr Kleid zerfetzte. Dann stand sie nackt vor ihm. Seine Linke wanderte über ihre Hüfte, die Brüste oder streichelte ihren Bauch, während er sie gleichzeitig stabilisierte, da ihre Beine schwach wurden. Den Hals seiner Fürstin verwöhnte Inu no Taisho mit zärtlichen Küssen und ließ seine Zunge kreisen, wobei er sich auch ihren empfindlichen Ohren näherte.  
Mit der rechten Klauenhand streifte er nun über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel abwechseln auf und ab. Immer wieder berührte er ihre intime Mitte und drang sanft mit einen Finger in sie ein. Wenn ihr Gemahl sie nicht mit seinem linken Arm immer noch am Bauch gehalten hätte, wäre sie schon längst zitternd zusammengebrochen. Fast automatisch drückte sie ihren Rücken näher an den Fürsten und legte ihren Kopf nach hinten, während sie Seufzer der Lust ausstieß.  
" Nimm mich!", kam es von ihren Lippen ohne das sie Einfluss darauf hatte. Schon längst hatte ihr Denken ausgesetzt und ihre angeborenen sexuellen Triebe übernahmen die Kontrolle.  
Dann drückte Inu no Taisho auf ihre Schulter und zwang die Fürstin so in Knie.  
Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich selbst ausgekleidet und kniete hinter ihr. Nachdem er ihren Oberkörper nach vorn gebeugt hatte, lag sie auf Händen und Knien vor ihm. Jetzt benutzte er jedoch beide Hände um Sarinas Körper weiter zu erregen. Immer wieder überfluteten sie leichte Schauer. Sobald er merkte das er ihren Eingang genug geweitet hatte drang Inu no Taisho mit einem kräftigen Stoß in Sarina ein. Kurz schrie sie erschrocken auf. Jedoch nicht vor Schmerzen sondern weil dieses Gefühl sie überwältigte.  
Beide Hände hatte er an ihren Hüften und bewegte sich in ihr. Erst schnell und fordernd später langsamer werdend, zögerte er den Höhepunkt immer wieder hinaus. Mit den Händen stimulierte er ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch, ihr Inneres mit dem Glied. Immer wieder schaffte Inu no Taisho es den einen Punkt zutreffen und ihre Ekstase noch zu vergrößern. Dann zog sich alles in Sarinas Inneren zusammen, was auch den Fürsten um seine Selbstbeherrschung brachte. Mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoß kamen sie gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt.  
Nachdem er sich in ihr ergossen hatte, zog Inu no Taisho sich aus Sarina zurück. Sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen ließ er aber nicht los, sondern drehte sich mit ihr. Nun lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Lager und hielt seine Gemahlin noch immer mit einem Arm um den Bauch fest.  
" Dreh dich um." bat er dann leise. Sie tat es und war erstaunt. Nun sah sie zum ersten Mal seit er ihr Zimmer betreten hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch dort war keine Wut oder Härte zu finden, nur ein unendlicher Ausdruck von Liebe und Verlangen. Inu no Taisho der eigentlich der Fürstin seine Macht demonstrieren wollte, hatte mehr bekommen, als er wollte. Nicht nur ihre Unterwerfung sondern auch höchsten Genuss. Nachdem sie sich nun ihm zugewandt hatte, sah er glücklicherweise das Sarinas Augen wieder ihren alten Glanz hatten. Nicht länger war dieser abwesende Ausdruck in den goldenen Augen, die er so liebte. Nun hatte er nur noch den einen Wunsch sich erneut mit ihr zu vereinigen und ihr weiteren Genuss schenken.  
Kurz dachte er an den Dolch, den seine Gemahlin unter der Matte liegen hatte. Ob sie ihn benutzen würde? Vermutlich, wenn sie immer noch unter Naraku Bann stände. Er wollte es einfach riskieren.  
" Meine Fürstin, kann ich dich um etwas bitten?", das kam in sanften Ton, vielleicht schon etwas schüchtern. Sarina war mehr erstaunt, besonders, als sie dann erfuhr was er wollte.  
" Verwöhne meinen Körper, verführe mich!"  
Nur zugern kam sie dieser Bitte nach. Jeden Fingerbreit seines Körpers wollte sie erforschen und ihm dabei das zurückgeben, was sie soeben selbst von ihm erhalten hatte.  
Noch nie hatte er sich ihr unterworfen und ihr im Liebesspiel die Kontrolle gelassen. So begann sie mit Händen und feuchten Küssen seine Haut zu verwöhnen. Hin und wieder streifte sie mit ihren Reißzähnen über seine Brustwarzen oder knabberte an den empfindlichen Stellen seines Halses oder der Schulter. Sarina merkte das er mit geschlossenen Augen da lag. Sie wunderte sich zwar darüber aber sie schrieb es dem Umstand zu das er mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte. Hin und wieder kamen leise Seufzer über die Lippen des Hundedämons.  
Betont langsam spießte sich Sarina auf seine hoch stehende Erregung und begann ihr Becken in Kreisen zu bewegen. Ein leises Knurren ertönte von ihrem Gemahl, was ihr unter die Haut ging. Längst hatte er aufgehört passiv dazuliegen sondern ließ sein Hände über ihren Körper wandern. Inu no Taisho umfasste ihre Kniekehlen und zog sie näher an sich heran, während er etwas seine Stellung änderte. So drang er noch tiefer in seine Gefährtin ein und begann sich unter ihr zu bewegen. Bald passten sie sich ihren Rhythmus an und fanden kurz darauf gemeinsam ihre Erfüllung.  
Unwissend von Beiden kämpfte sich ein winziges weibliches Lebewesen unter Millionen anderen seinen Weg frei und platzierte sich an einer Stelle, in der es die nächsten Monate ausharren wollte, um zu wachsen und gedeihen.

Am nächsten Morgen als die beiden Gefährten aufwachten hielt Inu no Taisho noch immer seine Gemahlin im Arm. Zufrieden seufzte sie.  
" Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Sarina plötzlich. " Ich habe immer nur dich geliebt und werde auch niemanden anderen lieben bis zu meinem Tod. Ich wünsche mir nur das du mir vertraust."  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah er sie durchdringend an:" Das tue ich. Ich vertraue dir, weil auch ich dich liebe."  
Sie wusste nicht wie es geschehen war aber ihr Gefährte hatte es geschafft den Bann zu brechen, der sie mit Naraku verband.  
Ein Gedanke blitzte durch ihren Kopf. Sie dachte an die Waffe unter ihrer Matte. Als Inu no Taisho in der Nacht sich ihr mit geschlossenen Augen unterworfen hatte, ob sie da die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte ihn zu erdolchen? Nicht auszudenken was passierte wäre hätte sie noch unter dem Einfluss des Prinzen gestanden.  
Die Augen der Fürstin zuckten kurz zur Seite. Dann bemerkte sie das Inu no Taishos Augen auf dieselbe Stelle blickten. Erschrocken stellte sie fest:" Du weißt von dem Dolch."  
Der Fürst griff unter die Matte und holte ihn hervor. Dann sagte er:" Es war mein ernst das ich dir vertraue Sarina."  
" Du hast mich nicht nur auf die Probe gestellt heute Nacht."  
Sanft strich der Fürst ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht, die durch ihre heftige Bewegung dort gelandet waren. " Nein, es war keine Probe. Ich wollte dich warnen, was passiert, wenn du mich hintergehst. Doch als ich dich dann berührte verspürte ich großes Verlangen und wollte mich nur noch mit dir vereinigen."  
Nach diesem Geständnis beugte sich Sarina hinüber und küsste ihren Gemahl. Dann gestand sie ehrlich." Dir ist es gelungen den Bann zu brechen." erklärte Sarina. Nach einer Weile fügte sie dann hinzu: " Naraku macht mir Angst. Weswegen er so großes Interesse an mir hatte, weiß ich nicht aber ich schwöre dir beim Leben unseres Sohnes, das ich ihn verabscheue."  
" Dafür weiß ich ganz genau, was er will."  
Ungläubig sah die Fürstin Inu no Taisho an. Gerade wollte sie Genaueres wissen.  
Doch da erklärte Inu no Taisho schon:" Narakus Tochter Kagura hat mich gewarnt. Offenbar hat er es auch schon auf diese Weise bei anderen Frauen versucht. Er benutzt sie um Kinder zu zeugen. Wenn er ihrer überdrüssig ist, tötet er die Frauen. Versprich mir das du dich vorsiehst. Er will erst deinen Körper und wenn er dein Kind hat, deine dämonische Energie, für was auch immer."  
Später verließ Inu no Taisho seine Frau, weil er sich um sein Reich kümmern musste. Hätte der Fürst gewusst welchen Plan in Sarina reifte, hätte er sie niemals allein gelassen.  
Die Hundedämonin war ebenfalls eine Kriegerin und Daiyoukai. Dieser Bastard Naraku sollte für alles büßen.

tbc...

Sarina wird entführt und Inu no Taisho begibt sich auf Feldzug gegen Naraku.


	2. Entführt

2. Kapitel - Entführt

Da ihr Gemahl Inu no Taisho und ihr Sohn Sesshomaru für einige Tage das Schloss verlassen hatten, konnte Sarina die beiden nicht mehr von ihrem Vorhaben in Kenntnis setzen. Deshalb hinterließ die Hundeyoukai nur eine kurze Nachricht. Dann brach sie zusammen mit 10 Kriegern auf. Kaum einige Stunden unterwegs, in der Nähe eines Waldstücks, drang Sarina ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase. So ließ die Fürstin die kleine Schar halten. Mit nur zwei Kriegern wollte der Anführer auf Erkundung gehen.  
Kaum waren die drei Soldaten unter den ersten Bäumen verschwunden, als es im Unterholz knackte. Im nächsten Moment schossen braune Tentakeln heraus und riss die Dämonen von ihren Pferden. Bevor auch nur jemand Warnrufe ausstoßen konnte, waren die Dämonen völlig von der ekligen schleimigen Masse umhüllt.

Die zurückgebliebenen 7 Krieger und Sarina, hörten zwar den Krach, rührten sich aber nicht von der Stelle. Eigentlich wollte die Fürstin nachsehen aber ein Instinkt sagte ihr es nicht zu tun. Fast im selben Moment kamen mehrere Dämonenkrieger aus dem Wald und griffen sie an. Während des Kampfes zeigte sich das die Hundedämonin durchaus ein Schwert zu führen wusste. Obwohl alle sieben Krieger fielen, schaffte es die Fürstin ihre Feinde von sich abzuhalten und etliche zutöten. Kurz darauf kam ein erschreckendes Wesen aus dem Wald. Sehr zu Sarinas Entsetzen hatte diese dämonische Gestalt das Gesicht von Naraku. Vom Hals aus abwärts schien der Prinz nur noch aus braunen langen Tentakeln zu bestehen.  
Sein überlegendes Lächeln war noch immer das Gleiche als er sich nun direkt an die Fürstin wandte, nachdem sich seine Soldaten zurückzogen.  
" Meine überaus schöne Fürstin. Es ist mir eine Freude euch wiederzusehen. Vor allen bin ich sehr erfreut, dass ihr mich aufsuchen wolltet."  
' Woher konnte er das wissen. Hatte er etwa Spione im Schloss?'  
" Naraku ihr seid abstoßend.", war alles, was die Youkai laut erwiderte. Dann sprang sie vor und griff den Dämon an. Auch wenn sie immer wieder etwas abschlug, so erneuerte es sich immer sofort wieder.  
Eine ganze Weile machte der Prinz das Spiel mit, bevor er sich weiter zurückzog und sich dann in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandelte. Was jedoch Sarina nun überraschte, das plötzlich stattdessen grüne Tentakeln aus seinem Rücken wuchsen und auf sie zuschossen. Ein oder zwei konnte sie zwar abschlagen aber auch diese wuchsen sofort wieder nach. Dann wurde ihr Körper von den grünen Ranken umschlossen und hielten sie fest. Da ihre Arme an den Körper gedrückt wurden, konnte sie sich trotz unzähliger Versuche nicht bewegen. Nach einer Weile gelang es ihr mit ihren Klauen nah genug an eines der Tentakeln zu kommen. Gerade als sie zuschlagen wollte, fing der Prinz an laut zulachen. Im nächsten Moment spürte die Daiyoukai wie sich an den grünen Ranken tausende feine Haare aufrichteten und über ihre Haut strichen. Es fühlte sich an wie winzige Nadeln, auch wenn keines davon sie verletzte. Die feinen Haare setzten ein betäubendes Gift frei, dem sie nicht gewachsen war. Das Brennen auf ihrer Haut löste eine Welle der Übelkeit in ihr aus. Nicht lange und sie glitt hinüber in eine beinahe wohltuende Ohnmacht.

Naraku betrat die Kammer, in der er Sarina festhielt. Die bewusstlose Hundedämonin hatte er völlig bekleidet auf dem Lager zurückgelassen. Nun betrachtete er ihren schlanken Körper und spürte selbst zum ersten Mal ehrliches Interesse an einem Wesen.  
Er setzte sich neben sie und legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Dann drang er von ihr unbemerkt in das Bewusstsein ein. Bei jeden Besuch, den er in den folgenden Wochen bei Sarina machte, übernahm er mehr von ihren Gedanken. Dennoch dauerte es ungewöhnlich lange. Denn immer wieder, wenn er einen Fortschritt zu verzeichnen hatte, genügte es, wenn sie den Namen ihres Gefährten seufzte, um seine Versuche nichtig zu machen.  
Tagsüber konnte sie sich in ihrem Gemach frei bewegen, nachts lag sie tief schlafend auf dem Lager, betäubt von seinem Gift. Vermutlich würde sie jede Nahrung vermeiden, wenn sie wusste, auf welche Art der Prinz ihr das Schlafmittel verabreichte.

Nach drei Monaten kam dann plötzlich die schwarzhaarige menschliche Priesterin zu ihm die in seinen Diensten stand. Er hatte sie zu Sarina geschickt, da sich die Fürstin schon seit Tagen nicht wohlfühlte. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass sie an einer unheilbaren Krankheit starb, die auch Hundedämonen befallen konnten.  
Naraku stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Mit der Hand forderte er Kikyou zum Sprechen auf.  
" Sie erwartet ein Kind Herr.", war alles, was es brauchte, um in wütend zu machen.  
Der schwarzhaarige Dämon fuhr herum und schrie:" Was?"  
Kikyou musste sich zusammenreißen, dass sie nicht erschrocken zurückschreckte. Seit sie in den Diensten des Prinzen stand, hatte sie noch nie so einen Gefühlsausbruch miterlebt. Er benahm sich seinen menschlichen Dienern oder Frauen gegenüber immer freundlich. Sein wahres Wesen versteckte er auf dem heimatlichen Schloss.  
Gleich darauf hatte sich Naraku wieder gefangen und dachte nach.  
Das war ja ungeheuerlich. Seit Sarina hier war, hatte er sie doch nicht einmal angerührt. Oh dieser verdammte Hund. Inu no Taisho, immer wieder dieser verdammte Herr der Hunde. Wie er diesen Namen gelernt hatte zu hassen. Wie oft die Fürstin den Namen in seinem Beisein ausgesprochen hatte, auch wenn es unbewusst war. Und jetzt schaffte es dieser Inu no Taisho erneut seinen Plan zu vereiteln und war nicht mal anwesend.  
Kikyou bestätigte ihm dann noch das sie mindestens im dritten Monat war. Etwa die gleiche Zeit wie sich die Hundedämonin hier in seinen Fängen befand. Nachdem er die Priesterin fortgeschickt hatte, begab sich Naraku direkt zu Sarina.

Dann stand er der Hundedämonin gegenüber und sah sie an. Er betrachtete Sarina. Ihre schöne schlanke Gestalt, die langen silberweisen Haare die heute in zwei Zöpfen über ihren Rücken fielen. Das blaue Gewand was sie trug passte hervorragend zu ihren goldenen Augen, die ihn gerade wütend anfunkelten. Sie ahnte nicht, welche Wirkung ihre stolze Haltung gerade auf ihn hatte. Sarina lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Kelch. Naraku wusste, wie temperamentvoll die Hundedämonin sein konnte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit Gegenständen nach ihm geworfen hatte. Auch mit ihren Klauenhänden hatte sie ihn schon angegriffen. Deshalb blieb er direkt an der Tür stehen, da er sie von hier aus mit seinen Tentakeln leicht auf Abstand halten konnte. Sollte sie einen oder zwei mit ihren Klauenhänden abtrennen können, wäre das kein Verlust, da diese sofort nachwachsen würden.  
" Man darf gratulieren Sarina. Ihr erwartet unser Kind meine Liebe."  
Kurz ließ der Prinz die Worte sinken, bevor er weiter sprach: " Über einen männlichen Erben würde ich mich freuen. Wie ihr wisst, besitze ich viele Burgen und benötige deshalb Söhne um diese zu verwalten."

Schwanger? Nein das war unmöglich. Sie hatte sich ihm niemals hingegeben. Daran würde sie sich doch erinnern. Allerdings wenn sie über die ersten Tage hier im Schloss nach dachte, war alles dunkel oder wie in Nebeln. Nein niemals. Wieder hob sie stolz ihren Kopf und entgegnete:" Das ist eine Lüge."  
" Was das ihr unser Kind empfangen habt?" begann Naraku, dabei hatte er ein siegessicheres Lächeln aufgelegt. " Bereits jetzt spüre ich die starke Aura des Kindes in deinem Leib."  
Noch immer glaubte sie ihm nicht. Doch sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen spürte sie nun ebenfalls eine ganz schwache dämonische Präsenz in ihrem Bauch. Sollte dieser Bastard es gewagt haben Hand an sie gelegt zu haben? Seit sie Naraku in seiner wahren Gestalt gesehen hatte, verabscheute sie ihn noch mehr. Der Kelch in ihrer Hand fiel zu Boden. Obwohl sie oft, was ihren Gesichtsausdruck anging, unleserlich war, konnte man all ihre Empfindungen gerade wahrnehmen. Bestürzung, Fassungslosigkeit, Abscheu, waren nur einiges. Naraku lächelte zufrieden.  
" Niemals hätte ich euch an mich herangelassen.", warf die Fürstin ihm nun entgegen.  
' Wie recht du hast meine geliebte Sarina. So wie ihr gekämpft habt, hatte ich keine Chance euch zu berühren'', dachte der Prinz.  
" Also könnt ihr mir nur Gewalt angetan haben.", sprach sie weiter, das lächeln was der Dämon an der Tür ihr gegenüber zeigte dabei missdeutend.  
Selbst wenn, so oder so war das nicht sein Kind, was er immer mehr bedauerte. Dennoch konnte er aus der Sache nutzen ziehen. Gerade wurde ihm nämlich bewusst, welche Möglichkeit er hatte, wenn das Kind tatsächlich männlich wäre. Sobald Sarinas Sohn erwachsen war, brauchte er ihn nur zu absorbieren und würde damit auch dessen starke dämonischen Kräfte übernehmen können. Was waren da schon 200 Jahre bei dem was er dafür erhalten würde. ' Oh Inu no Taisho, ihr habt mir gerade ein weiteres Geschenk gemacht'  
Laut äußerte er aber: " Wenn ihr denkt, meine Fürstin, ich habe euch Gewalt angetan. In diesem Punkt irrt ihr euch. So etwas tue ich niemals. Jede meiner Gefährtinnen hat sich mir freiwillig hingegeben. Liebe Sarina ihr seid da keine Ausnahme gewesen. Ihr habt mich gerade zu angefleht euch Vergnügen zu schenken."

Sie war sich sicher nie so etwas getan zuhaben. Sarina gab zu das Naraku der Prinz recht ansehnlich war, doch Naraku der Dämon, war verabscheuungswürdig. Die Fürstin musste sich vor Ekel schütteln. Aber sollte er recht haben, hatte sie den in ihren Augen schlimmsten Verrat begangen an ihrem Gefährten. Sie hatte Inu no Taishos Vertrauen gebrochen, sich seinen ärgsten Feind hingeben und erwartete nun zu ihrer größten Schande dessen Kind. Auf eine andere Möglichkeit kam sie gar nicht. Etwas brach in ihr.  
Das, was Naraku in drei Monaten nicht geschafft hatte, erreichte er gerade mit wenigen Worten.

Der Prinz triumphierte. Sarina war zu Boden gesunken und der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht wurde leer. Mit Leichtigkeit konnte er nun in ihr Bewusstsein eindringen und seinen Bann festigen. Solange diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand, konnte er auch über große Entfernungen jederzeit ihr Befehle erteilen. Außerdem würde er nun in kleinen Portionen Sarinas dämonische Energie abziehen und sich so selbst stärken. Was Naraku aber dabei übersah, war das er damit auch das Kind schwächte.

tbc...

im nächsten Kapitel Befreiung

Inu no Taisho auf Feldzug und eine interressante Begegnung


	3. Befreiung

3. Kapitel - Befreiung

Nur wenige Tage nach Sarinas Entführung kamen die ersten Boten die Inu no Taisho ausgeschickt hatte ergebnislos zurück. Es gab keinerlei Spuren von Naraku. Das Schloss was er im Süden hatte war unbewohnt, so das der Hundefürst vermutete der Prinz wäre in einer seiner unzähligen Burgen oder Schlösser, die dieser auf dem Gebiet der Menschen besaß. Deshalb schickte der Fürst eine kleine Vorhut um die erste der Burgen auszukundschaften, was Stärke und Bewaffnung der Truppen des Gegners anging.  
Während dessen stand Inu no Taisho in seiner Burg und gab seinem Sohn Anweisungen bezüglich seiner bevorstehenden Abwesenheit. Das Heer war bereit und noch am selben Tag würde sie aufbrechen. Nur ungern ließ Sesshomaru seinen Vater allein ziehen. Doch er als einziger Erbe musste hier bleiben und das Reich regieren. Wer wusste schon, wie lange dieser Kriegszug andauern würde. Außerdem wollte Inu no Taisho seinen Sohn nicht in Gefahr bringen. So sah der junge Hundedämon den davon Ziehenden traurig nach.

Auf dem langen Weg zu der ersten von Naraku eroberten Burg, dachte Inu no Taisho immer wieder an seine Gefährtin und ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte ein anderes Wesen Inu no Taishos Eifersucht geweckt, obwohl er sich immer der Schönheit seiner Gemahlin und deren Wirkungen auf männliche Dämonen bewusst gewesen war. Doch dieser Naraku hatte seinen Zorn geweckt. Er war sich bewusst das Sarina nur unbewusst ihm gegenüber so freundlich gehandelt hatte, denn seine Absichten kannte sie ja nicht. In dieser Nacht wollte er Sarina einfach nur zur Rede stellen und sie vor Naraku warnen. Doch dann kam alles anderes und er hatte seine Fürstin mit aller Kunst verführt. Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung hatte sie weit weniger Widerstand geleistet, als er angenommen hatte. Deshalb erkannte der Herr der Hunde, wie sie einander brauchten und hatten beide eine bis jetzt nie gekannte Leidenschaft zueinander entdeckt. Mehrmals liebten sie sich in dieser Nacht.  
Doch bereits der nächste Tag änderte alles. Inu no Taisho fand einen Brief seiner Gemahlin das sie sich mit Naraku treffen wollte um ihn im Kampf zutöten. Er konnte es seiner Gefährtin nicht verdenken Sie war eine Kriegerin, sogar eine Daiyoukai, einer der wenigen Weiblichen die es überhaupt gab. Naraku hatte ihren Stolz und ihre Ehre verletzt. Inu no Taisho und auch sein Sohn Sesshomaru hätten ebenso gehandelt. Was den Hundefürsten jedoch betrübte war, das sie diesen Schritt ohne ihn gegangen war und nicht auf seine Hilfe gebaut hatte. Wenigstens war Sarina nicht allein unterwegs gewesen, sondern hatte eine Schar Soldaten bei sich gehabt. Doch sie kam nicht zurück. Die Eskorte wurde überfallen und bis auf den letzten Dämon niedergemetzelt. Der Einzige der lange genug überlebte, konnte dem Fürsten noch mitteilen das es Naraku selbst war der sie überfallen hatte.

Zum ersten Mal erkannte Inu no Taisho das er lange genug Zeit vergeudet und tatenlos zugesehen hatte, wie Naraku Land und Burgen eroberte. Dessen Macht war immer größer geworden. Doch solange er nicht in das Land des Hundefürsten einfiel, waren ihm selbst die Hände gebunden. Es gab die Gesetze, die jeder Dämon zu beachten hatte. Doch mit Sarinas Entführung hatte er endlich die Möglichkeit direkt gegen diesen Prinzen vorzugehen. Da er nun auch Gerüchte gehört hatte Naraku würde Sarina in einer Burg im Gebiet der Menschen festhalten, zog er zuerst durchs Land und befreite die Burgen. Die Bewohner waren ihm sehr dankbar, besonders da er sich nicht selbst zum Herrscher des Gebietes aufschwingen wollte. Immer wieder vergebens befreite er eine Burg ohne eine Spur seiner Gefährtin zu finden.  
Eines Tages stand er vor dieser Burg. Noch bevor er den Befehl zum Angriff geben konnte, wurden ihm die Tore geöffnet. Ein Soldat kam heraus und bat im Namen der Herrin um Gnade für die Bewohner. So ließ er das Heer vor dem Tor lagern und betrat nur mit wenigen Kriegern das Schloss. Nur kurze Zeit später wusste Inu no Taisho, warum man sich kampflos ergeben hatte. Es gab kaum Soldaten und die meisten Bewohner waren Frauen, Kinder oder Greise.

Die Burgherrin mit dem wohlklingenden Namen Izayoi empfing ihn persönlich auf der Treppe. Sie war für einen Menschen eine schöne Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und warmen Augen.  
Als sie nach seinen Wünschen fragte, antwortete er:" Ich nehme nur das, was ihr mir freiwillig gebt. Für meine Männer erbitte ich Wasser und Nahrung."  
Das war auf jeden Fall nicht zuviel verlangt. Im Gegenzug versprach der Hundedämon das die Soldaten weder plündern noch sich an den wehrlosen Frauen vergreifen würden.  
Spät in der Nacht begleitete Izayoi den Youkai in ein Gemach, wo sie für ihn ein Lager bereitet hatte. Er befahl der jungen Frau da zubleiben und ihm Fragen zu beantworten. So unterhielt er sich mit der Menschenfrau und erfuhr, warum Naraku keine Truppen zurückgelassen hatte.  
Prinzessin Izayoi war eine kinderlose Witwe und nach dem Tod ihre Mannes hatten die meisten Soldaten das Schloss verlassen um zu ihrem Schwager Takemaru zugehen. Deshalb hatte Narakus Dämonenheer leichtes Spiel, als er in Izayois Land einfiel und plünderte. Viele Frauen wurde geschändet, doch glücklicherweise hatte keine einen Hanyou empfangen.

Um so länger Inu no Taisho mit der Prinzessin sprach um so mehr mochte er sie. Ihre sanfte Stimme und ihr warmes Lächeln verzauberten ihn. Obwohl sie Angst hatte, zeigte sie es kaum. Er ließ sich alle Einzelheiten, an die sich Izayoi über Narakus Heer erinnerte, erzählen. Das war mehr als er bei einer Frau erwartet hatte. Doch dann, als die Menschenfrau ihm berichtete, eine schwangere Hundedämonin, wohl die Gefährtin des Prinzen wäre dabei gewesen, starrte er Izayoi kalt an. Zum ersten Mal erschrak die Prinzessin und hatte plötzlich wirklich Angst, vor allem da er noch ein drohendes Knurren ausgestoßen hatte. Doch sehr zu ihrer Überraschung entschuldigte er sich für sein Verhalten und so stieg er in Izayois Achtung.  
Nachdem sie ihm dann noch die Hundedämonin beschrieben hatte, gab es für Inu no Taisho keinen Zweifel mehr das es sich um Sarina handelte. Er stand von seinem Lager auf und trat an das große Fenster. Lange Zeit schaute er hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Bestürzung und Fassungslosigkeit zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Er dachte wohl das es die Prinzessin nicht sah aber er vergaß dabei sein eigenes Spiegelbild in der Scheibe.

" Leg dich schlafen Izayoi,", befahl er dann später. Er hatte gesehen, wie mühsam sie ihre Augen offen halten musste.  
" Und ihr Herr.", fragte sie dann doch etwas besorgt. Er hatte ihr nicht erlaubt den Raum zu verlassen und außer dem einen Lager gab es nichts worauf er sich betten konnte.  
" Ich brauche keinen Schlaf, wir Dämonen kommen tagelang ohne aus.", erklärte der Fürst.

Es war noch mitten in der Nacht da wachte Izayoi plötzlich auf. Draußen schien inzwischen der Mond und so konnte man auch für ein menschliches Augen etliche Einzelheiten erkennen. Für einen Moment zuckte die schwarzhaarige Frau zusammen als sie bemerkte wie nah der Dämon an dem Lager saß. Er hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Izayoi im Schlaf betrachtet. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Frau wirkte entspannt und ließ sie noch jünger erscheinen. Um so überraschter war Inu no Taisho das sie plötzlich aufwachte.  
" Keine Angst.", beruhigte er sie sanft. Seine Stimme hatte dabei einen so weichen Klang das sie sich tatsächlich beruhigte.  
Im Dunkeln trafen sich ihre Augen. Sie wußte nicht was es war aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wirkte einsam und verzweifelt. Sie setzte sich hoch und kniete dann vor ihm.  
" Mir ist gerade noch etwas eingefallen.", begann Izayoi. Da der Hundefürst sie zum sprechen aufforderte, fuhr die Prinzessin fort." Einer der Dämonen sagte das die Gefährtin von Naraku zu dem Schloß von Goryuma gebracht werden soll. Er ist der einzige Sohn des Prinzen und das Schloß liegt gleich am Fuße der Berge im Nordosten."  
Noch während sie gesprochen hatte, nahm Izayoi unbewußt eine seiner Klauen in ihre Hände und streichelte sie sanft. Vermutlich war es nur eine harmlose Geste, doch sie hatte eine große Wirkung auf den Hundefürsten. Inu no Taisho erkannte mit Schrecken das Begehren in ihm aufflackerte. Außer bei Sarina hatte er das noch nie bei einem anderen Lebewesen empfunden. Mit je einer seiner Klauenhände umschloß er Izayois Finger und drückte sie sanft. Wie gern hätte er die junge Frau jetzt in seine Arme genommen und sie geküßt. Doch die Information die er gerade bekommen hatte war viel wichtiger. So unterdrückte er sein Verlangen.  
Für eine kurze Weile herrschte zwischen ihnen eine Spannung und es war als ob ein Funke übersprang, der wohl beide erschreckte.  
Dann im nächsten Moment sprang der Fürst auf, wobei er Izayoi mit sich hochzog.  
" Diese Information war alles was ich brauchte. Ich danke dir geliebte Izayoi.", er drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn und sprang in Richtung Ausgang.  
Er war schon an der Tür bevor Izayoi überhaupt mitbekommen hatte das er sie losgelassen hatte. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und fragte: " Soll ich Soldaten zu deinem Schutz da lassen."  
" Das musst du nicht", konnte sie gerade noch sagen als Inu no Taisho auch schon zur Tür hinaus war. Er mußte ungeheuerlich schnell gewesen sein, denn es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke als unten im Schloßhof auch schon seine Befehle schallten. Bereits im Morgengrauen war von dem Heer nichts mehr zusehen.

Zwei Tagesmärsche genügten um die Berge zu erreichen. Inu no Taisho liess das Heer in großer Entfernung zur Burg lagern und schickte die Falkendämonen aus um zu spionieren. Mehrere Tage vergingen bis genug Informationen gesammelt wurden um einen Überblick zuhaben. Ihre Anwesenheit war bemerkt worden und so hatte man die Tore verschlossen und die Mauern ständig besetzt gehalten.  
Naraku selbst befand sich offenbar nicht im Schloß. Er vermutete wohl das Sarina in der Burg seines Sohnes sicher war. Mehrere Falkendämonen hatten unabhängig von einander herausgefunden in welchen Teil der Burg man Sarina festhielt. Oft soll sie am Fenster im südlichen Teil stehen und in die Ebene hinaus blicken.  
So hatte sich dann Inu no Taisho einen Plan zurechtgelegt. In der nächsten Nacht beziehungsweise im frühen Morgengrauen würde er angreifen.

Sobald die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufging hörte man überraschte Rufe auf den Mauern der Burg. Lautlos war das Dämonenheer im Schutz der Dunkelheit herangekommen und stand nun vor den Toren. Bevor auch nur einer von Narakus Soldaten in Verteidigungsstellung gehen konnte, raste eine starke Energiewelle heran und zerstörte den nördlichen Teil der Mauer, sowie etliche Befestigungsanlagen. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis gab der Fürst das Zeichen zum Angriff.

Sehr zu seinem Ärger erfuhr Inu no Taisho gleich darauf durch Rufe des Gegners das Goryuma sich auf der nördlichen Mauer befunden hatte und unter den Gesteinsmassen begraben wurde als So'ungas Gokuryuuha durch die Gegend gerast war. Nur zugern hätte er sich Narakus Sohn im Zweikampf gestellt und ihn besiegt. Im nächsten Moment jedoch fingen die Bruchstücke der Mauer unter die der Sohn begraben wurde, an zu wackeln und kurz darauf sprang ein schlanker Krieger hervor.  
Da ein Panzer aus Drachenschuppen seinen Körper bedeckte hatte das ihm wohl das Leben gerettet. Ohne zu zögern, zog Narakus Abkömmling sein Schwert und griff den Hundefürsten im Nahkampf an.  
Aufgrund seiner eigenen Krieger die nun überall im Schloßhof Narakus Soldaten in Zweikämpfe verwickelten , konnte Inu no Taisho das Gokuryuuha nicht erneut einsetzten. Da ihm ein Zweikampf ebenfalls lieber war, stellte er sich Goryuma. Heftig schlugen ihre Schwerter aufeinander. In beiden Kämpfenden steckte eine große dämonische Kraft. Lange zog sich der Schlagabtausch hin. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit ohne das einer von ihnen die Oberhand gewann. Bis Inu no Taisho zufällig mitbekam das einer der Drachenschuppen wohl beschädigt war. Wenn er dort gezielt den jungen Erbprinzen verletzen konnte oder gar einen tödliche Wunde anbringen, wäre ihm der Sieg sicher.  
Als nun eine erneute Attacke von Goryuma gegen den Hundefürsten erfolgte, sammelte Inu no Taisho seine ganze ihm noch verblieben Energie und wehrte den Schlag heftig ab. Narakus Sohn kam ins taumeln und liess seinen Körper einen Moment ungeschützt. Dieser winzige Moment genügte um mit So'unga zu zustechen. Das Schwert drang in die Brust des Abkömmlings und tötete ihn.  
Erschöpft sankt Inu no Taisho zu Boden. Ein kurzer Rundblick genügte ihm um Festzustellen das sein Heer diesen Kampf bereits ebenfalls gewonnen hatte. Lange verweilte der Fürst nicht am Boden. Nur wenige Augenblicke später sprang er auf und stürmte gefolgt von etlichen Soldaten in die eigentliche Burg. Hier stellte sich ihm aber kein Widerstand mehr entgegen.

Dann hatte Inu no Taisho das Gemach erreicht in dem seine Fürstin festgehalten wurde und sprengte die Tür mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt auf. Sarina lag auf dem Lager mit geschlossenen Augen. Erst heute morgen sollte ihr wieder eine hohe Dosis Betäubungsgift verabreicht werden. Doch sie hatte wohl nur einen geringen Teil zu sich genommen.  
Leise flüsterte der Fürst ihren Namen. Sehr zu seiner Freude öffneten sich ihre goldenen Augen. Doch dann bemerkte er das sie nur unbewußt auf ihren Namen reagiert hatte. Ihr Blick war leer und schien direkt durch Inu no Taisho hindurch zu gehen als wäre er gar nicht da.  
Sie war schwach und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, selbst die Aura des Kindes war kaum zu erkennen. Was hatte dieser Bastard nur mit ihr gemacht.  
Mitfühlend zog er seine Gefährtin in den Arm. Er sprach immer wieder auf sie ein. Irgendwann schien seine Stimme zu ihr durchgedrungen zu sein. Leben flackerte in den goldenen Augen und fixierten sich dann auf ihn.  
Sarina war kaum zu sich gekommen als sie heftig erschrak. Eigentlich hätte sie sich freuen müssen aber große Schuld stieg in ihr auf. Dennoch berichtete sie ehrlich alles an was sie sich erinnern konnte.  
Für beide war das ganze eine merkwürdige Situation. Keiner von ihnen konnte damit umgehen.

Auch noch Tage nach Sarinas Befreiung beteuerte sie immer wieder das sie sich Naraku hingegeben hatte und das Kind von ihm wäre. Um so öfters sie davon erzählte Inu no Taisho glaubte ihr, da er auch keine Lüge in ihren Worten entdecken konnte. So schickte er seine Fürstin in Begleitung einer Eskorte ins Schloß zurück und er selbst setzte den Feldzug gegen Narakus Heer fort. Immer in der Hoffnung diesem Bastard Naraku zu begegnen und ihm alles was Sarina erdulden mußte heimzuzahlen.  
Doch dieser war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Die ganzen nächsten Wochen hatte er das Gefühl etwas zu übersehen. Trotz des abwesenden Ausdruck in Sarinas Augen und wenn sie vermutlich keine Schuld traf, dennoch fühlte sich Inu no Taisho verraten und betrogen.

Dann war sein Feldzug beendet und sämtliche Menschenburgen waren von Naraku befreit. Inu no Taisho begab sich wieder nach Südwesten um in sein Schloß zurückzukehren. Seine Reise führte ihn dabei durch das Land was der Prinzessin Izayoi gehörte. Mit seinem Heer machte er dort halt und genoß die Gastfreundschaft der schwarzhaarigen Frau.

Izayoi spürte seine Traurigkeit und sein gebrochenes Herz. In ihr reifte der Entschluß es zuheilen. So näherte sie sich vorsichtig dem Fürsten.  
Es war tiefste Nacht als sie sich heimlich in das Gemach schlich wo sie schon das erste mal ihm ein Lager bereitet hatte. Der Fürst lag zwar mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Ruhestätte schlief aber nicht. Er war etwas überrascht als sich die Tür öffnete und sie schwand auch nicht als er bemerkte wer sein heimlicher Besuch war.  
" Izayoi, dein Vorsicht ist unnötig, ich bin wach." sagte er nach einer Weile, da er bemerkte wie die Prinzessin mitten im Raum reglos verharrt hatte.  
" Verzeih das ich dich störe.", bat sie.  
" Niemals würdest du mich stören. Leiste mir Gesellschaft!"  
Schüchtern kam sie näher und setzte sich direkt neben ihn auf das Lager.  
Dann bat sie den Fürsten:" Bitte erzähle mir was dich bedrückt. Hast du deine Gefährtin gefunden und Naraku besiegen können?"  
Inu no Taisho wußte nicht warum er es tat aber er berichtete ihr alles, von dem Tag an als das erste mal Sarina mit dem Prinzen zusammen getroffen war bis zu ihrer Befreiung.  
Schon längst hatte Izayoi ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und hielt seine Klauenhand.  
Sie weinte für ihn die Tränen die er nicht hatte. Später fragte die Prinzessin:" Heute Nacht würde ich gern an deiner Seite bleiben."  
Als Antwort zog er die junge Frau mit sich auf das Lager und hielt sie im Arm. Er versprach dabei:" Mein Wort gilt immer noch. Ich nehme nur das was mir freiwillig gegeben wird."  
Da er jedoch merkte wie sie sich etwas in seinen Armen versteift hatte, fügte er kurz darauf hinzu:" Schlaf jetzt, ich werde dich nur im Arm halten."  
Kurz nach Izayoi fand auch Inu no Taisho Schlaf. Seit Wochen hatte er nicht so sehr entspannen können.

Am nächsten Morgen als die Prinzessin aufwachte konnte sie kaum glauben was sie sah. Der Fürst hielt sie immer noch in seinen Armen fest und schien tief zu schlafen. Sie konnte nicht ahnen das seine Seele heute Nacht allein durch ihre Anwesenheit und ihr besänftigendes Wesen Ruhe gefunden hatte. Das auch Izayoi sich geborgen gefühlt hatte war neu für sie. Nicht einmal in den Armen ihres verstorbenen Gemahls hatte sie diese Gefühle empfunden. Doch jetzt lag sie hier in den Armen eines der gefährlichsten Dämonen die es gab und sehnte sich nach seinen sanften Berührungen.  
Noch während sie den Hundefürsten im Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen betrachtete begann eine heimliche Sehnsucht nach seinen Liebkosungen in ihr zu erwachen.  
Sie stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus, als sie begann mit ihren Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach zumalen. Dann wurde die Prinzessin noch kühner und beugte sich zu ihm hinab.  
Sie bemerkte nicht das der Daiyoukai bereits wach war und sie gewähren liess.  
Inu no Taisho hatte die sanften Finger auf seinen Gesicht genossen, doch dann als er ihre weichen Lippen spürte konnte er sich selbst nicht länger zurück halten und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand wanderten von seinem Kinn bis zu seinem Ohr, was sie zärtlich berührte.  
Doch dann wurde der Kuß unterbrochen. Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihr aus.  
" Izayoi.", nur ihr Name wurde geflüstert, aber allein der klang der Stimme jagte der Prinzessin einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wünscht sich mehr. Sie wünschte sich alles und wollte sich ihm ganz hingeben.  
" Würdest du mir Erfüllung schenken, wenn ich darum bitte?", noch ehe Izayoi die Wort selbst so recht begriff, kamen sie über ihre Lippen. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen und Küssen.

Beinahe unheimlich lange wurde sie von den goldenen Augen angeblickt bevor der Fürst sich wieder regte.  
" Izayoi du weißt nicht was du da sagst.", entgegnete Inu no Taisho. Schon längst hatte auch ihn das verzehrende Feuer gepackt, das nur durch ihre Vereinigung gelöscht werden konnte.  
" Doch.", entgegnete sie. Da war keine Unsicherheit mehr." Ich möchte die Deine sein und wenn es nur für dieses eine mal ist."  
" Es könnte Folgen haben.", warnte er die schwarzhaarige Frau, während er sein Gesicht in ihre duftenden Haare vergrub.  
Sehr zu seiner Überraschung gestand sie dann:" Das würde ich in Kauf nehmen, denke aber eher das ich keine Kinder empfangen kann. Fast zehn Jahre konnte ich meinem Gemahl keinen Erben schenken."  
Danach verschwendete der Hundedämon keine Zeit mehr, als er begann die Prinzessin mit den Händen und Lippen zu liebkosen.

Am Tag darauf schickte Inu no Taisho den größten Teil seines Heeres zurück in die heimatlichen Burg.  
Sesshomaru hörte sich ruhig den Bericht des Heerführers an. Alles was er zum Schluß auf die Nachricht, das sein Vater mit einigen Kriegern im Schloß dieser menschlichen Prinzessin zu ihrem Schutz verweilen wollte, sagte war: " Ich verstehe."  
Ob Sesshomaru tatsächlich verstand würde er niemanden erzählen. Das einzige was ihm bei der Information im Kopf herum ging war, sein Vater vergnügte sich mit einem schwachen Menschen, während Sarina Seelenqualen litt. Die Zusammenhänge kannte er nicht, da auch seine Mutter beharrlich schwieg. Seine eigenen Befürchtungen das Naraku seine Mutter geschwängert haben konnte, lösten sich schon nach wenigen Tagen auf, da er erkannte das seine kleine Schwester das Kind seiner beiden Eltern war.

Etwa nach drei Wochen fragte dann die Prinzessin plötzlich Inu o Taisho:" Dieser Naraku scheint sehr verschlagen zu sein. Was ist wenn er bewußt das Gerücht verstreut hatte Sarina wäre seine Geliebte. Hast du je daran gedacht das dieses Kind von dir sein könnte."  
Erst in diesem Moment wurde es dem Fürsten tatsächlich bewußt das er diese Möglichkeit nie in Betracht gezogen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die leidenschaftliche Nacht mit seiner Gemahlin. Sein Gewissen nagte nun an ihm. Als dann fast einen Tag später eine schwer verletzte menschliche Priesterin von einem der dämonischen Falken auf Patrouille aufgefunden wurde, bekam Inu no Taisho sogar Gewißheit.  
Ihr Name war Kikyou und sie war Narakus Heilerin. Der Hundedämon erfuhr von ihr das der Prinz unmöglich der Vater des Kindes sein konnte, weil dieser Sarina nicht einmal beschlafen hatte.  
Wenn es so war und Sarina kurz vor der Niederkunft stand mußte er sofort zu ihr. Dennoch sträubt sich alles in ihm Izayoi einfach so zu verlassen.  
Doch sehr zu seiner Überraschung war es Izayoi diejenige die ihn drängte nach Hause zu seiner Gefährtin zugehen. Wie sie fand war ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen dem Fürstenpaar längst überfällig.

" Bist du dir sicher das du das willst. Wenn ich jetzt gehe werden wir uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen.", versuchte der Daiyoukai einen letzten Einwand.  
Sehr zu seinem erstaunen entgegnete Izayoi: " Alles was ich wollte war dich wieder glücklich zusehen und das habe ich erreicht. Es macht auch mich glücklich."  
Deshalb brach der Fürst einen Tag später auf. Nicht ahnend welche Folgen ihre gemeinsamen Nächte für Izayoi haben könnte.  
Zwei Dämonen ließ er zurück die später nach ihrer Genesung Kikyou zu ihm bringen würden. Er hatte der Priesterin Schutz versprochen.

4. Kapitel - Folgen


End file.
